


And they were roommates

by orphan_account



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Bucky is so hot he makes guys question their sexuality, First Kiss, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Idiots in Love, Jealous Sam Wilson, M/M, Oblivious Bucky Barnes, Smut, Top Sam Wilson, oh my god they were roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:35:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23260003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Based on the prompt: "the plot of Falcon & the Winter Soldier is actually just that article about the guy (Sam) who's worried he's being homophobic about his gay roommate (Bucky) because he (Sam) hates when he (Bucky) goes on dates or brings guys home but it turns out he's (Sam) just in love with him (Bucky)" by @/tonyrhodespotts on TumblrThat's it. That's the plot.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson
Comments: 12
Kudos: 153





	And they were roommates

Sam was not homophobic. He was not.  
He had never been and he would never be.

He was raised in an open-minded family, where his parents taught him not to judge people by any personal trait that in some way could be harmful.  
He considered himself to be the most accepting person, the most _live and let live_ kind of guy.

He had found himself working with a woman who had a wife. He had been a close friend with her. He had met her partner, he had not for not even a single moment thought it was weird nor uncommon.

He was not, in any way possible, homophobic.

Then why the hell was he feeling like this right now?

He had known Bucky was into guys since a lot. He ad seen the way he looked at men, and how men looked at him.

Bucky came straight -weird choice of words- out of the 40s, and Sam knew that meant he had not been able to express his sexuality in a free way, so the last thing he wanted right now was to make Bucky think he was somehow judging him. Especially because he was not.

When they had moved out and settle in their new apartment he had not even remotely thought that sooner or later one of them would start to bring someone home.  
They were leaving New York for SHIELD reasons, so of course things that involved love did not matter in that moment.

They had settled their things down in this nice flat, and Bucky and him had fought over who would take the bigger bedroom.

“I’m older, I should have it” Bucky had pointed out.

“No way, grandpa. You can sleep in the smaller one _because_ you’re older” Sam had clapped back.

So they had raced to the bedroom pushing one another like little kids.

“The first one who fall on the mattress takes the room” Bucky had shouted, but Sam had surpassed him and had actually been the first one to lay on the bed. But even though he had basically won, Bucky had still found it funny to fall on the mattress too, almost crashing over Sam.

“You weight like six hundred pounds!” Sam had whined, while trying to push Bucky aside. “Move away this damn cane of yours” he had complained talking about his metal arm.

Bucky had laughed and had actually moved over Sam’s body, resting his head on Sam’s lap. “I’m not gonna move” he had stated giggling.

And at first Sam had tried to move him away, but while pushing Bucky’s head on the other side, his dark hair had brushed Sam’s fingers, and his stomach had made a back flip, and _what was that?_  
Panic, probably.

And his first thought had been “what if he likes me?” and from then on everything had started going down, because he was now sure Bucky could be attracted to him, and that was why he was so nice all of a sudden.

And obviously Sam, _so right and un-judging Sam_ , had reproached himself with harsh words, repeating himself that just because Bucky was into guys, that didn’t mean he liked him. That was like assuming every straight girl liked him. And it was wrong. And he was not homophobic.

So he had stored those thoughts in the back of his mind, and had moved away Bucky’s head and had actually let him take the bigger room. “It’s because of the service you did to our country” he had stated.

Bucky had laughed, a beautiful sound to Sam’s ears. _Weird_ , Bucky wouldn’t ever laugh.

Then they had finally settled for good in the new flat, and life had started to flow like the usual. They would go on a mission every week, and they would fight villains and they would fight between each other.  
They would _always_ fight between each other.

Because Bucky would close the jar way too tight with his damn super strength, and Sam would not lower the tv volume down, and Bucky would not take the trash out, and Sam would squeeze the toothpaste tube in the middle and not at the end, and Bucky would bring home way _too many_ guys.

But Sam would obviously never point out the last one.

It was a Friday the first time it happened.  
Since they had moved in, Friday nights had become their sort of thing. They would order take-away and eat on the couch while watching _Desperate Housewives_.

Sam had decided to show Bucky every tv show that could somehow make him laugh. He loved when Bucky laughed.  
It happened very rarely, he would always keep that straight and firm expression, with his eyebrows kinda frowned and his lips tight.

But there were moments, _few_ moments, in which something silly would happen and Bucky would just- light up.  
Laugh out of nowhere, his eyes squinting and his teeth showing.

Sam always loved when he laughed, and he especially loved it when _he_ was the one making Bucky laugh.  
Was it because he had purposely made a joke, or because he had tripped over some shirt left on the floor, it didn’t matter. He just wanted to see that laugh.

And he obviously liked it because Bucky was his friend, and Sam knew he had suffered a lot, and he had undergo traumas and nightmarish experiences, so to see him be happy just for a brief instant would make his whole day.

But that Friday night Bucky had different plans.

“It’s about to start” Sam shouted from the living room. He started opening the food boxes, searching for his favorite one.  
“Barnes, I’m not waiting for you, I’m telling ya.”

Bucky stepped in. That morning he had made a drastic decision and had stepped into a hair-salon. He had said goodbye to his long hair and was now sporting a short cut.  
He was all dressed up, obviously in leather clothes. His sharp jaw stood out of the pulled up collar of his jacket.

Sam suddenly forgot about his take-away. “ _What_ \- why-” he stuttered. “Where are you going?” he asked.

Bucky didn’t even flinch. He approached the couch and grabbed the box between Sam’s hands. Sam let him do it without saying anything. He was still in shock because of his new look.

Bucky looked inside the container then made a face. “I don’t like noodles” he snorted.  
He placed the box back on the couch and stood in front of the mirror placed near the threshold.

Sam stared at him while he looked at his reflection. Bucky passed an hand through his hair, combing some strands, then raised his chin and checked for his beard.  
“Did I shave properly?” he asked turning to face Sam, who was still staring silently.

“Yeah-“ he replied. “Barnes, where are you going?” he asked dubiously.

Bucky looked in the mirror once again, and fixed his collar. “ I think I have a date” he replied.

Sam felt his mouth stopping watering. “ _Oh_ ” he just said.

“And I’m late, so I’m pulling up stakes” he opened the door. “Don’t stay up too late, sweetie” he shouted before stepping out.

Sam remained still on the couch, his mind trying to grasp the concept of Bucky having a date and of him calling him “sweetie”. He did not give any attention to _Desperate Housewives_.

He would have liked to say he was actually trying to sleep but couldn’t, but deep down he well knew he wanted to be awake when Bucky would return home.  
He stayed up in his bed all night, waiting for him, wondering what he was doing and why was he taking so much time.

He kept on asking himself who would ever date Bucky Barnes.  
Of course the guy was well built. _Hell_ , he was extremely fit. And he was handsome, and had such blue eyes, eyes to dream of. And he was funny, and he was caring, and he was kind once you knew him, but still- _who_ would date him?

Then, at three in the morning, Sam heard the door closing, and quite inaudible footsteps, and once again he _hated_ it, but he couldn’t deny to have felt a relief when he realised the footsteps were of a single person.

But soon the thing became an habitude. And Friday nights, from being _their_ nights, became _Bucky’s got a date_ nights.

And there was no problem, not a single one. _Not at all_.  
Except Bucky started being a little _too_ generous with his conquests and would bring guys home too.

The second time he had a date, Sam had been reassured by the first one, so he slept unconsciously, so sure Bucky would come home sooner or later on his own.  
But the morning after, Sam stepped in the kitchen and found a shirtless guy drinking coffe. _His_ coffe.

“May I help you?” Sam asked frowning. 

“You must be Wilson, James’ annoying roommate” thy guy greeted him, trying to shake his hand.

In that moment Bucky stepped in the kitchen too. He stilled and seemed to freeze. He glanced back and forth between his one-night stand and Sam, then noticed their hands.  
“Oh, you’ve met Sam” he pointed out, while clearing his throat. 

Sam raised an eyebrow. “ _Annoying roommate_?” he repeated.

Bucky scratched his nape. “Yeah-“ he laughed uncomfortably. “It seems like.”

For a moment silence fell between the three of them, then the guy cleared his throat. “I should probably go” he said.  
Sam moved on his side to make him step out of the kitchen, while Bucky didn’t even add something.

When the guy left their house, Bucky started whistling and cooking. “Wilson, do you want pancakes?” he asked.

Sam looked at him with a questioning look, in his mind still thinking about the awkward meeting of that morning.

“Sam, I asked you a question” Bucky repeated.

“Yeah, thank you” Sam replied. He stared at Bucky while he was cooking.  
He couldn’t believe he still did not say anything about that morning. He had not apologised, he had not tried to explain what was going on, nothing at all.

 _He’s so rude_ , Sam thought. Then he bit his own tongue.  
There he was again, judging Bucky because of his sexuality. He damned himself. It was not right.  
Bucky was a grown man, he had had much more life experiences than him. Sam had no right to say something about his sexual life. If he wanted to have causal encounters with guys met in a pub, then he had to accept it and not have a single thing to say about it.

It was Bucky’s life, he didn’t have to comment on it. And because of the many things Bucky had had to endure in his life, it would have been nice if Sam, that was his _friend_ , let him bring home however many conquests he wanted.  
He didn’t have to point that out, not if he wanted to be a good roommate and a good friend. Because that was why Bucky had talked about him as an annoying roommate, because he would meddle in other people’s business.

He raised his eyes and found himself staring at Bucky’s shirtless back. He couldn’t stop himself from noticing his defined back muscles, how broad his shoulders were and how slim his waist was.  
And then his look fell on Bucky’s rear end, and how the v of his back would vanish in his law waist sweat pants, and _good god_ had Barnes’ ass always been that fine?

“Here we are” Bucky turned around and interrupted Sam’s trail of thoughts. He placed the plate full of pancakes in front of him.  
Sam looked at him and Bucky’s instant reaction was to smile widely.  
Sam felt his stomach twist. _I’m probably hungry_ , he thought.

“I made it with love, and also to make myself forgive for last night” Bucky added.

Sam gulped. So Bucky had found out he had been bothered by his hookup?  
Sam swallowed. “You don’t need to be forgiven, you can bring home whoever you want” he heard himself say.

Bucky frowned. “What? No, not about that” he said. “I was talking about our plans. I’m sorry I ditched you on Friday night once again.”

Sam wanted to bury himself. “ _Oh_ ” he mouthed dumbly. “ _That_.”  
He started cropping a piece of pancake, and stuffed his mouth with food, trying to prevent himself from digging his ditch even lower. “No problem, dude” he shrugged. “I went out last night.”

It wasn’t true. But he found it pathetic that he would spend his Friday night all alone, watching _Desperate Housewives_ on the couch while eating take-away for two.

Bucky made a surprised face. “You did?” he asked, leaning on the kitchen counter with his back.

Sam ignored how his muscles flexed when he crossed his arms.  
He shrugged. “Yeah, I did.” 

Bucky seemed to grimace, and he went quiet for a moment. “I’m going out next Friday too, if that’s not a problem” he eventually informed.

Sam shrugged once more, this time trying to convey all his lack of interest in Bucky’s plans. “Yeah, no problem” he said.

And so next Friday Bucky went out again. And then came back home, and this time he was not alone again.

Sam tried to ignore it. He started counting from one to ten, and then from ten to one, and then from one to ten again, until numbers started to lose their meanings, but there was no way he could shut it off.

Because in the other room someone seemed to be having a _lot_ of fun. And excitement, and enjoyment, and enthusiasm. And just any kind of pleasure in general. And he damned his highly trained hearing that allowed him to sense any possible threat during war time, because it was impossible for him to close his eyes during the whole night.

But the worst thing was seeing such a content and giddy Bucky in the morning. _God_ , he hated it.

No, he didn’t. He did not. Sam was not homophobic, he was not.

There was no problem with Bucky bringing home his conquests, and there was nothing wrong with them being all guys.  
And maybe Sam wanted a little privacy, maybe he didn’t want to hear noises and moans that made his twisted mind wonder what it would be like to be the one causing those sounds.  
But he certainly was not going to ask for Bucky to stop. Because that would have been homophobic, and he was _not_.

But Bucky didn’t seem to want to stop either. He would not bring home the same guy twice, it was a new one every time.  
He would prepare himself, dress up, call Sam with stupid pet names and then leave. Until the next morning he would come in the kitchen and make breakfast for Sam while looking so joyful and glowing.

And for a moment Sam found himself imagining a scenario in which _he_ was the guy for whom Bucky would dress up. _He_ was the guy with whom Bucky would go on a date.  
He already was the guy for whom Bucky would make breakfast, so why couldn’t he have the fun part too? And _what_? What was _that_?

He couldn’t believe he was so jealous of Bucky having dates to want to take his conquests’ place.  
_That is wrong, Wilson_ , he told himself. If Bucky was happy, who was he to deny his happiness?

But those noises would continue, and every Friday Sam already knew he was going to pass the night sleepless, and Bucky’s moans sounded like heaven, and he probably looked like the most blasphemous yet angelic creature while reaching his climax, and he was way too content in the morning, and that big hickey he was sporting right over the hem of his sweat pants was suddenly too much.  
And Sam couldn’t handle it anymore.

“You know-” he decided to say one morning.

Bucky was cooking, and that hickey on his back was too tempting yet frustrating for Sam’s sight to bare.  
“I wanted to bring a girl home, next Friday, but I would love some privacy.” Again, there was no girl.  
But he wanted to explain his bother in a roundabout way, to make Bucky understand his point of view.

Bucky stilled. He was still directing his back to Sam, so he couldn’t see his face. “Okay” he said after a while, still not turning around.

“Maybe you already got plans” Sam went on. “But if you want, I can go to her place. Or perhaps-“ he mumbled. “You can go to your buddies’ place instead.”

Bucky finally turned. He raised one eye brow. “My _buddies_?” he repeated.

Sam flushed. “Yeah, I mean- your guys.”

“My _guys_ ” Bucky repeated again.

Sam sighed out loud. “Listen, I don’t mean to sound rude, but I literally cannot sleep on Fridays” he finally let out.

Bucky tilted his head. “You’ve got a problem with me bringing home my buddies-guys?” he asked.

Sam grunted. “Call them however the hell you want, I don’t care, I just want you to stop screw all night long because I can’t close a damn eye!”

 _Ouch_ , was that homophobic? He had been homophobic.

“Alright” Bucky worded out slowly. He raised his hands. “No more fucking around, mister. Got it.”

Sam sighed. “Buck, I didn’t want to sound rude.”

“You weren’t” Bucky interrupted him. “I get it, really. I can be quite loud, and it’s not like I gave it too much attention, so imma stop, if you want me to.”

“I don’t want you to _stop_ ” Sam exclaimed, but his voice creaked.  
Was that what he wanted? Did he actually want Bucky to stop having sex with guys? He did.  
“You can do whatever you want” he said. “Just- not in this apartment.”

And Bucky actually stopped. Because from then on, he didn’t bring anyone home anymore. Because _Bucky_ was actually the one who would spend the night out.  
And at first Sam was so sure he was now going to fall asleep so easier and so happily.

He went to bed satisfied, already longing for his beauty sleep, but he spent it open eyed again.  
And so he did the next Friday, and the next one once more, and _good god_ , he _couldn’t_ sleep.  
Not when he knew Bucky was somewhere outside, entertaining some stupid dude.

And he kind of regretted telling him to stop bringing guys home, because even though before he was conscious of what Bucky was doing, at least he also knew he was safe and sound in his bedroom, while now Sam was so worried he would wander around the city all by himself.

And obviously he knew Bucky was not only an adult, but also a trained assassin that could definitely take care of himself, but Bucky was also a loner, and he tended to isolate and close himself up, and what if those idiots he screwed would treat him badly?, or would kick him out of their home after their sex session and make him spend the night all alone on the street?

So Sam suddenly realised that he was willing to have Bucky spend the night with other guys, if that meant he knew he was in their apartment.  
But still, the idea of telling him to start bringing home his conquests again, was not something he was so fond of.  
But why the hell was he so bothered about it?

After all, he had never been a prude, so obviously the idea of someone having sex in the room next to his own was uncomfortable and maybe a little cringe, but surely not so frustrating like he was feeling now. So once again the problem might be that they were two guys.  
But Sam was not homophobic, and honestly, the idea of any dude hitting it with another guy was something that not even remotely caused him any bother.  
So, again, why the hell was the idea that Bucky had sex with a man so annoying?

Then realisation hit him like a train: Sam was not annoyed by Bucky having sex with _guys_. He was annoyed by Bucky _having sex_ with guys.

Now _that_ was some striking news.

And also something that was once again going to keep him awake the whole night.  
He was jealous of _Barnes_? Since _when_? But most importantly, he was _attracted_ to him?

Of course there had been times in which Sam had thought guys here and there were handsome, but he had not ever really been attracted to them.  
He was sure he was one hundred per cent straight, and he would have said so until a minute ago, but now that the thought had entered his mind, his head began filling with the most explicit images of him and Bucky in every position possible and _god_ \- what was he going to do now?

He well knew Bucky was hot, he didn’t have to be gay to notice that, but the fact was that he did not find attractive just his pretty face and damn fine ass, he also realised he fancied his bright eyes, and his wide smile, and the way he would steal the last slice of pizza from Sam’s plate right under his eyes, and how he mumbled a “morning” when he stepped half asleep in the kitchen bare foot, and would mumble pissed off comments under his breath whenever a character in a movie would do something dumb.  
And did that mean that Sam had actually fallen in love?

He was so screwed, and he was definitely not going to sleep that Friday night either.

The morning after, Bucky came home totally unaware of Sam’s epiphany of the previous night.  
He stepped in the bathroom and showered whistling under the water, and Sam found himself being deeply conscious of every single sound coming from that room.  
He was scared Bucky could read on his face his change of feelings, and wondered how he would react. He would probably make fun of him, mock him that he was so charming that he had made him fall in love and even change his sexual orientation.

It was humiliating.  
He could not, in any way, find that out.

And it was not like it was difficult, life could still go on. Sam could pretend he was not bothered at all, he could find a distraction for any following Friday until this weird feeling of his would fade away.  
He was a man of war, he knew what control was, and he was going to conceal everything. Easy as that.

Except that it was not.  
Because Bucky decided to step out the bathroom still dripping water and with nothing but a _fucking_ cloth precariously propped up his hips.

Sam froze on his seat as Bucky decided it was a good idea to pass a hand trough his wet hair, stretching his whole chest and making dangerously tremble his cloth.

“The water is fucking freezing” Bucky muttered.

Sam came to his senses. “Is it?” he swallowed, unable to say anything else.

“Yeah, Wilson, it is. Don’t stay there with that dumb look of yours, help me fix this damn boiler” Bucky complained.

Sam grunted. “I’m eating, Barnes. Don’t bother me.”  
_Annoyed prick, that’s a good covering, Wilson_ , Sam thought. But apparently Bucky noticed something was wrong because he frowned.

“Is everything alright?” he asked slowly.

Sam turned his eyes on him. His look inevitably fell on Bucky’s low abdomen, and on the dark trail of hair hid by the towel. He damned himself.  
“Yeah, it is” he shrugged.

Bucky approached his seat, and Sam tensed. The last thing he wanted was that much of intimacy with a full naked Bucky Barnes.  
Well- perhaps he _wanted_ it, but not right now, and not in that way.

“ _Sam_ ” Bucky asked, and _great_ , now he apparently was affected by Bucky saying his name too.  
“You sure everything is okay?”

Sam let go of the spoon with which he was eating his cereals, and turned his face to Bucky. He forced his most sincere smile. “Yeah, Buck. I just had a bad night.”

Bucky relaxed. “ _Oh_ ” he commented. “Well, I get you. I had a bad one too.”

Sam stilled. “You did?” he asked hiding his extreme interest in the matter.

Bucky shrugged. “Kind of.” He opened the fridge and grabbed a juice box. “Love matters, you could say. But I don’t want to annoy you.”  
He poured himself some juice and drank for a moment.

Sam tried to keep it low key, but he was dying to know what had happened to Bucky. He ate some more, then approached the sink to let the bowl in it.  
“I’m here if you want to, but you do you.”

He headed at the door to leave the kitchen, actually hoping for Bucky to say something. His heart was pounding, and he would have liked to start the conversation, but he decided he was not going to do it for his own sake.

“If you insist-“ Bucky finally said, and Sam stopped. He turned slowly and met his eyes. Bucky was biting his bottom lip in thought, and seemed really dubious about his decision.

Sam decided to step back and turn back to the table again. He sat down and pointed at a chair for Bucky too.

Bucky seemed to ponder about it a little, then he sat too and scratched his nape trying to find the right words.  
“I did not have any date last night” he confessed.

Sam made a surprised face. “You did not?” he repeated dumbly.

Bucky shook his head. “I mean- I actually had at first, but then I decided to ditch him.”  
He tormented his hands while talking, and Sam found it really weird. He had never seen Bucky act like that.

“And why so-?” Sam asked. “If you wanna tell me.”

Bucky twitched his mouth. “I’ve been hooking up with a lot of guys lately” he said. “I don’t know if you have noticed.”

Sam snorted at that, but Bucky was not ironic, so he coughed to conceal his bother.

“But, you know- one thing or another, I realised I was forcing the thing hoping I could find a certain feeling with someone, but I never did.”

Sam frowned. “What do you mean?” he questioned.

Bucky made a face. “I don’t know, man- a feeling of care, perhaps?, the thought of belonging to someone?”  
He turned up his eyes and met Sam’s. “ _Home_ ” he blurted out.

Sam tilted his head, trying to understand what Bucky was saying.

“Then I found out the feeling I was looking for was what I feel whenever I’m in this stupid flat with you, so yeah- maybe I didn’t have to look so far away for that” he shrugged.

Sam realised he was sitting with his mouth open and he closed it right away. What was that?

Bucky stood up. “But, yeah, I know how it goes” he put away the chair and started approaching the door.

“Buck” Sam called. “What are you saying?”

Bucky turned to look at him and twirled his nose. “Nothing, Sam, for real. Forget what I said.”

Sam shook his head vigorously. “No, I want to know it.”  
His heart was now in his throat. Was Bucky really trying to say what he was thinking about?

“I don’t want this to get weird-“

“But I do” Sam interrupted him and stood up with a loud noise, his chair creaking on the floor.

Bucky frowned and came closer to him.  
“I’m so afraid I’m getting this wrong, Wilson, so please- if you wanna do something, be aware you have to make the first move.”

Sam shook his head, and a sudden laugh escaped from his lips. “You’re one smart-ass, James Barnes.”

He just had the time to have a glance of Bucky’s questioning look before he kissed him.

Bucky stilled at first, and distanced a little himself. Then he noticed Sam’s frightened look on his face, and closed their distance again, kissing Sam with passion.

Sam’s head seemed to explode, and he tried to remember a single moment in which he had not always thought of Bucky as someone he was gladly ready to fuck all night long.  
He brought his hands to Bucky’s neck, and pulled his head to make the distance between them even less if possible.  
He opened his mouth, and Bucky reacted with the same enthusiasm, caressing Sam’s palate with his tongue. Sam groaned and Bucky grinned, stopping the kiss for an instant.

“Someone’s getting excited” Bucky commented in a low growl, and the sound made Sam’s stomach twirl.

Sam stopped to look at Bucky’s flushed face, his cheeks covered with blush, and his eyes glowing. He found it amusing that he was the cause of that wide smile of his.  
“Are you complaining?” he asked smugly.

Bucky laughed shaking his head, and gave him another rushed kiss. “I’m actually complaining about you still being with your clothes on” he murmured on his lips, and that did wonders to Sam’s crotch, and he realised he was annoyed with being still fully dressed too.

He started unbuttoning his own shirt and noticed his fingers were slightly shaking.  
Bucky put his hand over them, and looked him in his eyes. “You sure you wanna do it?” he asked.

Sam nodded vigorously. “Yes” he kissed Bucky again. “Yeah, of course I want to” he nipped Bucky’s jaw and started lowering over his throat.

Bucky giggled. “Alright, save it for the bedroom then” he said, then took Sam by his hand and led him to his own room.

On the threshold, Sam frowned. “This is were you bring all your conquests, uhu?” he commented. He did not mean to sound annoyed, he just felt the need to point that out.

Bucky stopped. “I only ever wanted to bring here one in particular, but never thought I could be lucky enough.”

Sam softened. “Let’s hope it was worth it, then” he loosened the atmosphere.

Bucky smiled. “I’m pretty sure it will” he grabbed Sam’s hand again and they both laid on the mattress.

Bucky brought his hands on Sam’s shirt and decided to unbutton it for him.  
Sam watched him move his elegant fingers so close his throat, and shivered with pleasure. When the shirt was fully unbuttoned, Bucky pushed it away and splayed his open hands over Sam’s chest, pulling him toward him and kissing him again, deeply and passionately.

“I have to do something” Sam groaned on Bucky’s mouth.

“I want you to do everything you want” Bucky said back.

Sam distanced himself and took in the whole sight of Bucky, then his look feel on that damn piece of cloth again.  
“Something I wanted to do since a lot of time” he licked his lips and stretched his hands toward Bucky’s groin, and gloated in seeing him so hypnotised by his acts.

He pulled away the cloth and felt his own dick twitch in arousal.  
Bucky really was the epitome of perfection. He was already hard, and Sam felt a different kind of hunger arise in him. Who knew he would like dick this much.

“You like what you see?” Bucky asked smugly, and Sam raised his head to look at him.

“You’re so damn hot” he whined.

Bucky grabbed him by his nape and pulled him on the mattress again.  
“My turn” he decided, before unzipping Sam’s pants in a quick movement.  
He pushed the piece of cloth away and left Sam in his briefs. He decided to tease him a little bit at first, and brought his face close to Sam’s dick.  
He left a soft kiss on the fabric, and Sam impulsively pushed his hips toward his mouth.

“You’re so greedy, Wilson” Bucky smirked. Sam brought his look on him, and when Bucky raised his head, he found out his eyes were darkened with pleasure.

“Stop teasing” he whined.

Bucky laughed softly, and pulled away Sam’s boxers too.  
He hummed satisfied before lowering his head over Sam’s groin and leaving a stripe of saliva all along his length.

Sam groaned.  
“Lay down, Buck” he ordered, and surprised himself when he heard his voice being extremely deep.  
Bucky obeyed right away, and laid down on the mattress.

Sam bent over him, bringing his head on Bucky’s crotch.  
“Can’t believe I’m about to witness Sam Wilson sucking cock for the first time” Bucky commented.

Sam groaned. “Say it again” he panted.

“What?” Bucky asked. “ _Sucking cock_?”

Sam eyed at Bucky’s dick and grabbed it with his hand. He nodded.

“So Samuel likes to talk dirty in bed” Bucky pointed out amused. “Who would have thought?” he laughed, but his laugh died in his gut when Sam licked his dick from the base to the tip.

“ _God_ ” Bucky grunted.

Sam gloated at his reaction, and after nipping in the lightest way the tip of Bucky’s dick, he covered it with his open mouth.  
He started lowering his head along Bucky’s length, and impressed himself at how much he himself was enjoying it.  
He rubbed his crotch on Bucky’s knee, trying to give himself some relief.  
Bucky caught his intention and bent his leg a little, so that Sam ended with dry humping him with his mouth still around his cock.

“ _God_ , this is the hottest thing I’ve ever seen” Bucky commented, and he moaned loudly when Sam sucked at his dick with particular emphasis.

Sam moaned too, with his lips still on Bucky’s groin.  
That, _that_ , was the sound he had so wished to hear Bucky do because of him.

He pulled away Bucky’s cock from his mouth with a pop, and looked at him squinting his eyes and clenching his fists while gripping the sheets.  
“Am I still your annoying roommate?” Sam asked with a shit-eating grin.

Bucky opened his eyes on the spot, the blue of his eyes almost invisible with his pupils so dilated.  
“Not annoying at all” he panted. “Come here.”

Sam bent over him and they kissed heatedly.  
“Why don’t you open your legs for me, Buck?” Sam asked with a low growl, while nipping at Bucky’s jaw.

Bucky shivered.  
“You sure this is your first time?” he asked smiling. “I met guys with years of experience that weren’t even able to kiss properly.”

Sam grinned at that. He was not that bad, after all.  
“Is that a yes?” he asked, and Bucky spread his legs instead of answering.

“I suppose it is” Sam commented. He brought his hand between Bucky’s legs again and licked his lips at the sight.  
He lightly circled Bucky’s hole with a finger, and found it amusing how Bucky squirmed at that feeble touch.  
“You’re beautiful” he whispered. He did not really intended to say that out loud, but he suddenly felt the need to make Bucky know it was more than just sex to him.

Bucky smiled softly while looking over him. “You too, baby” he murmured.  
“Now why don’t you do something? I’m really curious to find out what you feel like inside my ass.”

Sam laughed at his earnestness, and without any second thought he pushed a finger inside of him.

Bucky squirmed. “ _God_ , go on” he urged.

Sam hushed him. “Easy chief, you’ll get what you want.”  
This was a new experience for him, and he really wanted to feel it in every aspect, but at the same time he was pretty sure he was going to have many more chances to do this in the future.

He pushed another finger in and caressed Bucky’s rim for a few moments, just enjoying how Bucky would force himself to keep his legs open, while basically ripping apart the sheets.

“ _Sam_ ” he whined. “I want it. I’m ready, I swear.”

Sam smiled. “Alright” he conceded.  
He pulled his fingers out of Bucky’s hole, and spread his knees a little more, placing himself in the middle.  
He suddenly felt slightly nervous, and he looked over at Bucky.

Bucky was grinning widely. “You’re gonna be good, babe” he reassured.

Sam nodded and gave his own cock a little stroke, then moved it toward Bucky’s entrance.  
He shivered at the contact, and tried to calm himself because he felt the sudden urge to just push his dick inside Bucky’s ass.

Out of nowhere, Bucky grabbed his hand and smiled at him. Sam returned the smile and pushed himself in, shivering with instant pleasure.

Bucky trembled too. “ _God_ , yeah” he commented, and Sam let himself slide to the base of his balls.  
Once he was all in, he stilled.

“Come here” Bucky called, and Sam brought his face to Bucky. They kissed with softness, and Sam started moving back and forth.  
Bucky groaned, matching Sam’s movements with his hips.

“You feel so good” Sam blurted out, leaving a trail of kisses along Bucky’s throat.

“Believe me, you feel even better” Bucky commented back, and brought his hand between their bodies to stroke his own dick.  
“Keep going” he urged.

Sam obeyed, but pushed away Bucky’s hand on his cock to grab it himself instead.  
He pumped it in his fist at the same peace of his thrusts.

Bucky moaned loudly, once again the same sound Sam wanted to hear so bad all along his going out an coming in with his many dates.

That damn sound brought him to the edge, and he groaned too with pleasure while releasing himself inside of Bucky.  
Bucky followed him some seconds later, still fucking Sam’s fist and spilling himself all over Sam’s fingers.

Sam felt his legs soften, and he laid his tired head on Bucky’s chest.

Bucky was still panting harshly. He brought a hand on Sam’s head and caressed his scalp with slow movements.  
“You wrecked me, Wilson” he commented.

Sam laughed. “Did I?” he asked shyly.  
He was not one to fish for compliments in bed, but it still felt like a sort of first time for him, so he couldn’t deny he would love to hear some feedback.

Bucky nodded. “I won’t be able to walk for days” he said.

Sam raised his head still half laying on Bucky’s chest. “Don’t mock me” he warned.

Bucky smiled. “Best sex of my life, 10/10 would do that again.”

Sam laughed out loud and bumped his fist on Bucky’s shoulder with affection.  
“We’ll see. I might be busy.”

Bucky raised an eyebrow. “You say? With those girls of the Friday nights?” he asked.

Sam grunted. “Shut up.”

It was Bucky’s turn to laugh now. “I’ve always known you were lying!” he exclaimed. “But I never dared to bloat my ego to the point of thinking _I_ was the reason of your lies.”

Sam covered his eyes. “Well- I’m sorry, Barnes! It’s not my fault you’re so hot that you legit make people reconsider their sexual orientation.”

At that, Bucky grinned with his whole face. “You’ve just earned yourself a free blowjob, Sam Wilson” he blurted out amused.

Sam shook his head. “Bring your dumb face here” he ordered, then he kissed Bucky softly, still smiling widely.

So perhaps Sam really was not homophobic.  
He was just jealous.

And after that, Bucky didn’t feel the need to bring guys home anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone!
> 
> Hope you liked the fic.
> 
> As soon as I read that post on tumblr I just FELT the need to write this, so I'd really really appreciate if you decided to leave a kudos or comment???
> 
> Thank you for your time, love you!


End file.
